


Found You

by lilythechessie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eren Jean brotp, Eren Loves Levi, Fluff, Levi Loves Eren, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, dumb boys in love, small amount of Sasha and connie, small amount of eren and Levi, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythechessie/pseuds/lilythechessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean live in a world where when your soulmates writes on their arm it shows up on your arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

Marco was trying to stay awake during another lecture from his home room teacher about not abusing the right of the hall pass. It was the second one this week and everyone could care less, they we still going to “abuse” it so he might as well save his breath and stop lecturing them. Marco’s eyes were unfocusing and getting heavier with each blink when he felt. An odd warm sensation on his forearm, like someone had a hot pack to his skin.

Marco blinked and sat up a little straighter and watched as it started. At first he couldn’t tell what it was but then he recognized the small loops to be petals. Getting comfortable he watched as more little doodles started appearing on his skin. They were blue today unlike yesterday’s red. Marco smiled to himself thinking they must have borrowed a proper pen because he hadn’t seen anything but red for a while now.  
Cute little doodles filled his arm; he followed each careful line as it was drawn. Marco thought it was the start of another flower when he noticed it wasn’t a flower at all. Marco could feel his face getting warm, quickly he pulled his sleeve down to hide his newest doodle.

*

“Fuck off Eren!” Jean yelled as soon as he noticed it was a dick Eren was drawing on his arm. The very arm his soulmate could see. Jesus Christ. Jean shot Eren a nasty look and licked his finger to smudge off the offensive drawing.

“What I think it suits you.” Eren grinned.

“Yeah well I think a fat lip would suit you nicely too jackass.” Jean growled and kept rubbing at the mark. Eren poked Jean with the back of his pen.

“Have they drawn you anything back yet?” Eren asked seriously.

“No.” Jean sank down in his chair. “I see the odd time or note written but I can never figure out where it’s for or what day. Maybe they just don’t want to be found.”

“Na, you’ll find them soon enough." He assured.

"How’s your luck going?” Jean asked. Both Eren and Jean peaked over their books towards the teachers desk.

“I keep writing notes on my arm but he keeps ignoring it.” Eren huffed.

“Here give me your hand.”

“Why?” Eren asked defensively.

“You want him to notice you?” Eren nodded. “Then give me your dumb hand.” Jean grabbed Eren’s hand and hid it under the table earning a confused look from his friend.

“Excuse me Mr. Ackerman?” The teacher turned towards Jean and he felt Eren freeze under his gaze. “Could you explain question 12 from our homework on the board? I’m not sure I understand it.”

“Only once so pay attention.” He said sternly and turned to the board and began explaining the question.

“The fuck are you doing horse face!?” Eren whispered harshly. Jean jerked his hand above the table and started drawing on the back on his hand. “Is that a- Jean no!” But it had been done. Both boys looked up to see a quickly sketched heart forming on the back of Mr. Ackerman’s hand. The class soon erupted in whispers. Eren snatched his hand back and sat on it hoping no one would notice.

They watched as the teacher glared at his newly drawn on hand. Turning around slowly Levi leveled them with his gaze and silence grew over the class.

“Leave. Now.” The sound of papers being shoved in binders and feet shuffling filled the class, they didn’t need to be told twice. Eren and Jean had almost made it out when-

“Eren.” Eren froze and turned around slowly, Jean slowed his walking.

“Y-yes?” He stammered.

“I need to speak with you. Jean you’re dismissed.” Levi turned away giving Eren a moment to flip Jean the bird.

“You’re welcome.” Jean mouthed back.

*

Marco drew back his sleeve after class and relaxed when he saw his last doodle had been smudged away.

“So what’d they draw you today?” Sasha asked as she started opening the locker beside Marco.

“Oh just the normal, swirls and flowers.” Marco held his arm out for Sash to look at. They’d be fading in about an hour or so.

“Ooo I like these ones, I don’t know about you but I’d say they’re getting more creative.” Marco nodded in agreement. “Sooo have you drawn anything back yet?” Marco laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

“Marco!” Sasha scolded.

“What! I just haven’t thought of anything to write or draw, that’s all.” He excused.

“Yeah sure, or you just don’t want to find out who it is in case it’s not-“ Marco slapped his hand over her mouth.

“Oh hey there Jean!” Marco said a little too loudly. Sash bit down on Marco’s hand and laughed as he swore at her.

“Uh hey there. How’s things?” Marco shrugged and felt his cheeks heat up. Jean had had his locker next to Marco’s for the last school year now and Marco would be lying if he didn’t think Jean was kind of cute. Okay extremely cute. Really really fucking cute.

“So Jean.” Sasha started. Marco pulled his sleeve down again not wanting the topic brought up.

“So Sasha.” Jean answered, shoving books into his locker and forcing his bag to come out.

“Gotten any marks lately?” She rocked back and forth on her heels. Jean slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Sure haven’t.” He sighed. Sasha grinned towards Marco in an obvious manor. Before Jean could ask what was going on someone crashed into him.

“I fucking hate you but I fucking love you right now Jean.” Eren had latched onto Jean in a rib breaking hug. Marco and Sasha looked at each other and shrugged. Finally Eren pulled back and slapped Jean across the face. Hard.

“Dude what the fuck!” he yelled.

“That was for what you did in class.” Eren explained with a grin on his face. Jean clenched his fists, ready to pay Eren back. “And this is also for what you did in class.”

Eren grabbed Jean’s head and planted a sloppy kiss on Jean’s cheek. Eren bounced back out of Jean’s reach. Not that it was needed because Jean was frozen in place.

“D-dude! Gross!” Jean stammered face heating up quickly.

“Could someone explain?” Sasha asked, jolting the two boys out of their little episode. Eren bounced on the balls on his feet.

“Jean drew a heart on my hand which showed up on Levi’s hand which finally made him do something about this soulmate shit.” Eren grinned widely and waited for a reaction. Marco and Sasha just stared at him.

“Levi is Mr. Acherman, Eren’s soulmate.” Jean filled in.

“Oh!” Marco and Sasha chimed at the same time.

“Yeah so now we have a coffee date and I’m pretty fucking stoked.” He beamed. Marco nodded.

“We can tell.” He smiled.

“Anyways see you guys later, I don’t want to be late for my hot date.” Eren winked and turned away. “Oh yeah thanks again horse face!” He yelled half way down the hall.

“If he ever does that again, I’m going to murder him.” Jean growled. Marco just smiled, happy that Eren hadn’t been Jean’s soulmate.

*

Jean looked up at his ceiling from his bed. The weekend had rolled around and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He’d call Eren but he was most likely hanging of Levi, even if there wasn’t much to hang from. Jean went over a list of half ass appealing ideas again when the palm of his hand started to heat up.

Coffee @ 1

Jean stared at his palm, eyes wide. This was it, he could finally find this person. Jean grew more excited by the second. Jumping up he threw on a hoodie and raced down his stairs. Once out on the sidewalk Jean slowly came to a stop.  
There were five coffee shops in town, how was he going to know which one it was? Jean looked at his hand again and then checked the time. 12:40. Maybe if he was lucky they were the type to show up early. It couldn’t hurt to try right? This was his soulmate after all damn it.

Jean strode down the walkway with determination. He’d check Tim’s first because it was the busiest, only made sense his best chances were there.

*

“So tell me again, why you felt the need to write this on my hand?” Marco asked Sasha. Sasha tapped her fingers together in a conniving manor.

“How else is this person supposed to find you?” She threw back at him. They sat in a booth at the very back, Sash sat so she could watch everyone that came through the door.

“Don’t you think you’re invading my life just a little here Sash?” He asked, flopping backwards against the booth.

“Nonsense!” Marco jumped at the new voice. Connie grinned down at Marco and set down two steaming drinks.

“Don’t scare your customers, it’s bad for business.” Sasha teased. Connie stuck his out tongue at her and then laughed as she tried swatting at him.

“I’ll give it one hour. After that I’m going home.” Marco crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sure sure.” Sasha waved her hand at him. Marco groaned, this was going to be a long day.

*

Jean was starting to worry he had missed this person. He’d been to Tim’s but no one was there except a group of old people. He had gone to the next stop, Bug Wood Bean that was just down the street and no luck there either, just a bunch of hipsters playing chess drinking dog knows what. The third shop had been closed that day due to a broken down something; Jean hadn’t bothered to read the whole thing.

The fourth café was all the way down at the end of main street and it was already 2:15. The ink had faded from his palm too. Jean was starting to think it was better if he just gave up for the day. If they really wanted to be found they would have put the name of the place. Or maybe the note wasn’t even for him, maybe it was a simple reminder. Nothing to do with soulmates.

Screw it he decided. He was done trying to find the person who didn’t want to be found. Jean turned on his heal and ran directly into someone.

*

Marco couldn’t believe Sasha had ditched him. Okay well maybe it was easy to believe. She had ordered two more drinks and then gone to the bathroom only to never return after fifteen minuets. Not only that but the guy behind the counter had said Connie’s shift had ended so he couldn’t even track her down that way. He was going to kick them both next time he saw them.

Marco grabbed the two drinks and started walking home. He didn’t have to play Sasha’s game anymore. As he started walking he saw a familiar person walking ahead of him. Jean. He watched as Jean walked with his head down, shoulder hunched up. Marco had a feeling Jean wasn’t having the best day either. He picked up his pace, maybe his extra coffee would cheer him up if nothing else.

*

“Watch where you’re- Oh! Marco! I am so sorry I didn’t see you there.” Jean apologized. Marco blushed but waved it off.

“No no I didn’t say anything until I was too close, my own fault really.” Jean smiled back and Marco felt his heart give him a little kick to the ribs.

“So what were you doing anyways? You’re not in the habit of stalking people now are you?” Jean teased. Marco blushed more violently.

“N-no no! Of course not! I was just walking and I have this extra coffee and I just thought you looked kind of sad and thought you might want one but I wasn’t stalking I swear I’d never-“ Jean held up his hand and Marco stopped blabbering.

“Gear down big rig, I was only teasing.” Jean watched as Marco seemed to calm down, if only a little.

“So yeah. Here.” Marco thrust the coffee in front of Jean and waited for him to take it.

“Thanks.” Jean smiled and started walking the way Marco was going.

“Weren’t you going the other way?” Marco asked sipping his coffee.

“I was but I changed my mind.” He shrugged.

“Not the best day I take it?” Marco asked. Jean noted the extra inch Marco had on him. Had he always been taller than Jean?

“Not exactly. Kind of went on a wild goose chase. What were you doing with two coffees?” Marco scoffed.

“Sasha and I were out for coffee waiting for someone and then she ditched me.” Jean’s eyebrows roses high on his face.

“Oh really? Did uh did the person ever show up?” Jean asked carefully. Marco shook his head.

“Na, wasn’t really a planned event. Well it was planned, just not by me.” Marco explained.

“I smell a Sasha plan.” Jean smiled and Marco smiled back.

“You’d be right on that one. So anyways how was the rest of your day, any plans for the weekend?” Jean sipped his coffee, a little sweet for him but still drinkable.

“Just my wild goose chase. I would have plans but Eren has been taken over to the dark side and everyone else is kind of busy so nope no plans. You?” Jean asked.

“Well let’s hang out.” Marco said. Jean looked at him for a moment.

“When?”

“Right now.” Marco smiled brightly. “We already have coffee so we’re pretty much halfway there.”

“I like the way you think Marco.” Jean grinned.

The two spent the rest of the day wondering around town, talking about school and the hobbies they were in to at the moment. They walked until they came across a park and ended up on the swings.

“No trust me you don’t want to know what it was.” Marco insisted. Jean hit him playfully on the arm.

“Awe come on it can’t be that bad. Just tell me, unless of course you’re a chicken.” Jean teased.

“You really think that will make me tell you Jean?” Marco laughed. Jean tucked his hands under his arms and began making loud chicken noises. Marco began laughing harder.

“Okay okay, just don’t laugh.” Jean made a cross pattern across his chest.

“I promise.”

“It . . . ugh this is so weird. Okay it was a drawing of a penis.” Jean watched as Marco’s cheeks turned slightly pink.

“A penis? You’re sure?” Jean wasn’t laughing. Not even close to laughing.

“Jean I’m pretty sure I know what a penis looks like.” Marco grumbled. But Jean didn’t respond, he just stared at Marco’s forearm, fixated. Could he be?

“What else did they draw on you?” Jean asked suddenly, Marco eyed him carefully.

“I’m not telling.” He said after a moment.

“Oh come on it can’t be worse than a penis.” Jean insisted.

“No I didn’t say that.” Marco replied.

“So then what else did you have drawn on you?” Jean had stopped swinging and leaned towards Marco. Marco fidgeted, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Just cute stuff, I dunno.” He tried shrugging off.

“Cute stuff?” Jean repeated.

“Yeah like flowers and swirls and sometimes hearts, not very often though.” Marco kicked at the gravel below his feet and looked up after Jean failed to comment.

“Uh cute! Yes very cute, flowers. Ha. Yup cute.” Jean laughed nervously, running a hand through his two toned hair.

“You okay Jean?” Marco asked, face frowned in concern of Jean’s sudden odd behavior.

“Oh yeah, peachy keen! Say uh, did you ever find this soulmate with the cute drawings this afternoon?” Jean asked too quickly. Marco watched him for a second.

“Um no? I already told you that Jean.” Jean laughed a little too loudly.

“Right! Right. Just checking. And what time were you trying to find them again?” Jean pushed. Marco frowned at his odd behavior.

“I didn’t say the time before, but one o’clock. Why?” Jean stood suddenly.

“No reason! Hey let’s uh go for a walk. I know a place.” Marco narrowed his eyes at Jean.

“This isn’t the part where you kill me is it?” He teased. Jean shrugged his shoulders  
.  
“Guess you’ll have to wait and see.” Jean smiled and held his hand out till Marco took it.

*

“Okay no really, is this where you kill me?” Marco asked a little more concerned than last time. Jean sighed loudly.

“Just trust me, we’re almost there.” Jean turned till they were on the path that went to the old train bridge. Jean turned around once they got there. “Not afraid of heights are you?” He smiled.

Marco eyed the bridge behind him. And then eyed Jean. Marco hadn’t met his soulmate in the coffee shop today but spending the rest of the day with Jean had been much much better. Who wanted to find their soulmate anyways? Talk about overrated.

“Course not.” Marco said confidently and walked past Jean. Marco was only a few feet in before Jean was right beside him trying to balance on the tracks. Marco took the opportunity to give him a light push. Jean shoved him back and then jumped back on the track, arms held out trying to balance. Trying being the key word.

“Give me your hand.” Jean demanded. Marco stopped walking.

“What?”

“Give me your hand.” Jean said softer. Marco started blushing but held his hand out anyways till Jean took it and started walking down the tracks again. Soon Marco understood and felt stupid for thinking it meant something other than Jean trying to balance.  
Coming to the end of the tracks Jean stepped down from but kept a hold of Marco’s hand. Marco felt his heart starting to beat faster.

“Common, almost there.” Jean tugged on Marco’s hand. Jean lead them off the tracks and onto a small trail. “Careful, the rocks slide around pretty easy here.” Marco just nodded and stared at their intertwined hands. Screw soulmate. Marco was perfectly fine if he never found them at this point.

Going down a hill Jean started pushing past tree branches till it opened up to a clearing.

“Here.” Jean stopped and turned to Marco. It was beautiful. The river rushed by a peaceful sand bar. “I haven’t been here in a while but I figured you might like it.”

“It’s very pretty Jean. How’d you find it?” Marco asked stepping forward to explore the new area. Marco stopped when Jean started to let go of his hand. “Oh uh-“

“No no, go see, I’ll be right behind you.” Jean insisted. Marco frowned but did what Jean said and started looking around. Eventfully Marco found himself kicking off his shoes and rolling his pants up to stick his feet in the water. Before Marco could get a foot in the water he felt his forearm heat up.

Pushing his sleeve up Marco saw the familiar design of swirls and flowers appearing on his arm. Marco frowned at his arm. He didn’t want to think of his soulmate right now, he just wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening with Jean on a sand bar by the river. Marco shoved his sleeve down again and stepped into the river.

The same heat came back again. Rolling his eyes Marco pushed his sleeve up once more.

Found you.

Marco wiped around to see Jean standing there with his sleeve rolled up, pen in his hand.

“I didn’t think you were going to roll your sleeve back up.” He smiled sheepishly. Marco opened and closed his mouth and then scrambled up the river bank, crashing into Jean and knocking them both back into the sand.  
Marco grabbed Jean’s arm just to double check, sure enough Jean had the same cute flowers and swirls. And the words found you.

“It’s you!” Marco yelled, surprised.

“It’s me.” Jean laughed, smiling up at Marco. “Figured it out on the swin-“ Marco ducked down and kissed Jean. It wasn’t smooth; Marco bumped their noses together and was gone before Jean could process what was happening. The two laid there looking at each other, blush filled Marco’s cheeks as he started stuttering.

“Sorry! Sorry! I just thought the whole thing that it kind of called for uh that but I should have asked and not assumed and . . . and . . . Jean?” Marco slowly stopped talking the further Jean’s hand slid behind Marco’s head and into his hair.

“I wasn’t done with you yet.” Jean whispered as he pulled Marco down for a second kiss. As Marco’s lips pressed against Jean’s he thought to himself maybe this soulmate thing wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was thrown together in like an hour and it's currently 430 am so any spelling mistakes or funny wording are not my fault, it's the lack of sleep. I saw this prompt on tumblr and knew i had to write it for these two idiots because there hasn't been enough Jean Marco lately. Also Jean and Eren are my BroTP so deal with it. So enjoy my crap! Kudos welcome :)


End file.
